


Dumb & Dumber

by Danxk



Series: Ongrange and Peach [6]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: Daniel is too persistent for Seongwoo to manage.





	Dumb & Dumber

**Author's Note:**

> so i went through my folder of the fics i've written and i saw this at the bottom lol this was written right after pd101 ended and i was probably aiming for something romantic, or intimate even but i've failed. but i'm posting it anyway :D i just did a bit of editing at the end as it wasn't continued.

**Daniel** had always his eyes on Seongwoo.

Daniel thought it was just one of those short-term crushes he had, not until Seongwoo enters their classroom with a book in his hand, wearing the air of authority and telling the class to settle down.

_Yes, his crush became his teacher._

⁕⁕⁕

 _Seongwoo_ was in his last year in the university when Daniel saw him for the first time—or maybe not, he just didn’t pay him any attention those times. It was pretty easy to know some details about him since he’s pretty famous, but as Daniel investigates (he prefer that term than  _stalking_ ) he had to keep it lowkey and ask his friends about the brunette guy casually so they won’t tease him. Seongwoo is two of the most attractive people in the university it was really easy to notice him among the crowd because his visuals would standout, but he was exceptionally attractive the night of their school festival. Slaying the runway with his dashing smile which killed both genders while he walked and flashed some striking poses on the stage.

Daniel was an audience then, he wasn’t particularly a fan of beauty pageants but his friends told him that almost all of the eye-catching girls on their university would be there and most of them are graduating so they had to grab the chance of they’ll regret it. He was dragged on the venue, standing among the crowd, squished between two of his friends.

Jinwoo, in front of him, complained nonstop because they arrived too late. The competition was over, they only watched there for the crowning of the winners.

Seongwoo won as the  _University’s King_  as he walked like a perfectly born model on the stage wearing his school uniform, Daniel had to admit that he fell over the guy especially when their eyes met and he winked at him.  _How could someone slay the runway with just that ordinary uniform on_? He thought. He felt blood rushed to his face but he couldn’t keep his eyes off Seongwoo even as he already walked away to join the girl who won  _University’s Queen_  title, also wearing the school uniform. Daniel could see how uncomfortable Seongwoo was, as the girl clung to his arm. He also heard other girls in the audience complaining how clingy and cocky the girl was for being too close to Seongwoo’s comfort, giving other girls the look like  _yes-bitches-I’m-clinging-to-your-oppa._

Daniel fought the urge to agree with the girls in the audience.

As Seongwoo went down from the stage he was greeted by a crowd of his fans asking for pictures and signatures, _a real university heartthrob huh,_ Daniel thought. He thought for a nano-second that he might want to join the crowd to get a picture with his crush,  _yes he just officially admitted it internally_ but decided not to give his friends something to use to bully Daniel.

He thought that that would be the last time he’d see Seongwoo.

Of course, he was wrong.

Daniel’s roommate moved, he couldn’t handle the apartment’s rent on his own. He was desperate to look for a way to survive his last month of the school year without living in the streets.

“It was the last month and why can’t he at least wait. Like it’s just another thirty days.” Daniel complained.

His friends barely giving him attention as they indulged themselves on the pizza party at their school cafeteria.

Jisung, one of his friends teased him, “Maybe he couldn’t handle your sleep-talking and teeth-gritting anymore.”

“Argh! You’re my friends why can’t you at least help me. Lend me some money.”

“I already spent my saving,” Jinwoo said as he chews on his pizza.

“You just made me buy you four boxes of pizza,” Taewoong said as he frowned on his now empty wallet save for his driver’s license.

“Then stop eating y’all!” Daniel tried to collect all the pizza boxes on his arms, “I’m selling the remaining pizza!” he must’ve been really desperate, his friends only shook their heads.

Daniel must’ve been really deep into his rent problems that he didn’t even notice or saw Seongwoo for the entire week when he would casually see him around the school any unexpected time. But every night, to make himself go to sleep he’d think of Seongwoo and how he smiled at him on that unforgettable day. Then Daniel would be rolling on his bed, fanning his face. He’d eventually go to sleep with a smile on his lips.

But as daytime comes, he’s still in his gloomy days that his friends were afraid that a dark cloud might form above his head anytime soon. Walking to his next class he heard a couple of boys talking about their friend looking for a roommate to divide the last month’s rent. He didn’t care if he sounded a creep or rude, he was totally deeply and super desperate to end his semester without dying of pneumonia on the streets, he greeted the group of boys talking.

He apologized for eavesdropping and being a creep but a ball of sunshine named Daehwi said it was nothing. They introduced themselves and then the boys told him the details and who was about to be his roommate if he agrees. At first, they were actually hesitant to tell him, but since he was a guy that doesn’t look like someone who could be a crazy  _fanboy_ , they told him anyway.

And there he learned that he’s going to be roommates with his now  _long-term_  crush Ong Seongwoo.

They gave him Seongwoo’s contact number and even reminded him to call Seongwoo as soon as possible because it wouldn’t take him much time to find a new roommate. Yes sure, just tell one his fans that he needs a roommate and a truck full of resumes and letters would be arriving at his residence soon.

Daniel thanked them and ran to the nearest comfort room on that building and dialed Seongwoo’s number hoping he wasn’t in class.

He could feel his throat drying as the other line rings, and Daniel almost squeaked when the other line picks up the call.

“Hello,” Daniel almost slapped himself when his voice cracked at the end. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Sorry ‘bout that, uhm. . . Hello again.” then from the other line, he heard the most angelic chuckle he had heard.

“Nah it’s fine. Who am I talking to anyway?” Seongwoo asked softly, his tone was light.

Honestly, Daniel has never heard Seongwoo’s voice before. His voice was deeper than Seongwoo’s but he had to check himself twice to make sure he hasn’t turned into a puddle goo on the comfort room’s floor. Seongwoo voice was honey to the ears.

“Uh, I’m Kang Daniel. A third year and uh. . . I heard you were looking for a roommate so. . . I—”

“Oh, that’s right! Glad to hear that, so when are you moving here?” Daniel could imagine Seongwoo smiling as his voice raised a pitch at the news.

Daniel looked at his wristwatch, “I’m not sure but can we talk about that later? I’m late for my class. Sorry, really. . .” he really wanted to skip his class just to talk to Seongwoo longer but he doesn’t want the other guy to have a bad impression of him skipping class.

“Oh right, sorry too. I was just overly excited since you know, I don’t want to die of pneumonia on the streets.”

Daniel laughed softly, they are exactly thinking the same things and it was kind of a good sign for him.

“Same goes here, talk to you later Ong.” he didn’t hang up immediately waiting for Ong to respond.

“Yes sure, thanks for the saving Niel.” Daniel has a mini heart attack at the new nickname he was given.

⁕⁕⁕

 **Without** checking the name under the “Instructor/Professor” category Daniel went straight to his next class.

And there, he met his soon-to-be-forever-crush Ong Seongwoo again. He felt his heart start to beat furiously as he caught sight of the ethereal being entering their classroom. He wondered whether he’d still be alive after their class?

Daniel doesn’t have a poor eyesight it’s just that he loves sitting in the front seats so he doesn’t get distracted by his classmates easily and pays more attention to his teachers and the lesson.

As Seongwoo walked by he caught a whiff of his perfume and like that he was back again on the time when they’re roommates.

⁕⁕⁕

 _They_ decided to meet at a coffee shop near the university since they were both uncomfortable with the idea of talking things over the phone.

“Hey, how long have you been here?” Daniel tried to sound as casual as he could sitting down on the chair across Seongwoo.

Seongwoo looked up from his phone and smiled at him and Daniel swore internally.

“Hmm not that long.” Daniel couldn’t help but study Seongwoo’s perfect face from the small distance they’re sharing.

Seongwoo frowned, “Is there anything on my face right now?” Seongwoo moved to check his face on his phone’s screen.

Daniel defended almost immediately, “What? No, no it’s fine, you’re fine. You look so good.” Daniel wanted nothing but for the earth to open and swallow him whole. Out of embarrassment, he tipped his head, his face dropping to his palms. To his surprise, he heard Seongwoo laugh. It was the most melodic voice he had ever heard.

“You’re so cute Niel, now I get why Samuel and Daehwi and those WinkDeep kids gave you my phone number and want you to be my roommate.” Daniel looked up to see Seongwoo smiling at him.

It was a different smile compared to the one he was wearing on the night of the school festival, that kind that would bring you warmth and make you comfortable.

Daniel raised his head slowly but was still looking at his lap, “I’m sorry. . . that. . . that was so random to me.”

Daniel almost jumped out of his seat when Seongwoo reached out to ruffle his hair. He realized the table and space between them was so small you could just lean a bit and you’re inches away from each other’s faces.

Seongwoo asked what Daniel would like to eat or drink, as much as shy he was trying to be in front of Seongwoo he told him he wanted the chocolate cake the shop was serving and just some regular coffee. They got themselves a chocolate cake big enough for four people, and so they shared. Daniel kind of finds it cute and sweet; hiding his smile in between bites to cover it up with some compliments on the cake.

Seongwoo admitted he wasn’t into sweets but Daniel’s pout made him have a taste and he swore if he’s gonna eat something sweet it would only be that cake and only that cake. Daniel was having fun as he saw Seongwoo’s expression like he just discovered a sweet chocolate cake is delicious.

Daniel enjoyed the cake, half because it was a real 10/10 and half because Seongwoo was eating it with him.

Then they spent the rest of the afternoon talking about their contract on the apartment they will be sharing and throughout the talk, Daniel was half mindless of where it was going because he still couldn’t take the idea that he’d be rooming with the famous Ong Seongwoo.

But the fun was short lived.

They were only roommates for a month and Seongwoo was graduating and they wouldn’t talk most of the time except for the casual messages and greeting over the phone and personally. Seongwoo was always busy with his thesis papers, he’d even spend some of his nights at a classmate’s house or apartment. Daniel was busy for the finals and since he was taking some advanced classes he had to work double time.

Until they barely noticed that the one-month leasing contract was over.

Daniel could barely remember that they were even roommates and he almost didn’t get any benefits or advantages being his crush’s roommate. Other than taking the pleasure of ogling over Seongwoo’s sleeping face and making his morning coffee. It’s not that he had a hidden motive to achieve but rather he was at least expecting a development over their friendship.

And in thirty days’ time, there was none.

Except for a kiss, Daniel stole, when Seongwoo fell asleep on their couch. And Daniel didn’t even feel bad about it.

⁕⁕⁕

 **“Are** there any mixed seniors here?” Daniel was snatched back to the present when he heard Seongwoo’s honey-like voice.

Seongwoo hasn’t been teaching for too long, it was just his second semester actually. He was immediately hired by the school since they were lacking  _Literature_  teachers. The school administrators were more than glad to have an applicant who also came from the school, so it wouldn’t take much of him to adjust and the only difference would be that—from being a student, he’s now teaching.

Daniel raised his hand along with ten more students, he looked around and recognized few of them. One was Kim Jaehwan, he wondered if no one would even not know that guy; he was famous for his voice and insanely laugh that would haunt your dreams.

Daniel wasn’t particularly the dumb and lazy kind of student it was just that the subject’s schedule available didn’t fit his other classes; so he had to wait until his final year to finally enroll the subject which he could’ve taken a year ago.

Seongwoo counted them; his eyes lingered a bit longer on Daniel, he swallowed before resuming. Then he cleared his throat and began teaching.

Daniel’s attention was divided. Half on Seongwoo’s overall perfection and the half on the lesson, he wanted to give all of his to Seongwoo but he still couldn’t risk making Seongwoo think he’s not studying well.

 

 

“Am I going to call for a pray over for you Daniel?” Jisung asked as he looked at him with a horrified expression.

Daniel didn’t even give a glance, he was focused on reading a book barely giving attention to his friends who were looking at him as if he just became an actual breathing peach.

“You’ve never studied that hard on a minor subject before? Something new happened?” Jinwoo asked as he nudged Daniel on the shoulder too hard than he intended. Making Daniel let go of the book suddenly, falling to the ground. Jinwoo braced himself for a backlash from Daniel but he just picked up the book, look for the page he lasted and continued.

“Yah! Kang Daniel! What the hell is happening exactly? We’re not enjoying our snack party with a mystery friend here.” Taewoong complained as he head locked Daniel with his arms.

Daniel flailed and frantically patted Taewoong’s arms when he thought they already got the youngest’s attention, he let go; leaving a pink-faced Daniel gasping for air.

“We better get an explanation. . .”

They all looked at Daniel as he fixed himself and filled his lungs with oxygen.

Daniel leaned back on the couch rejoicing his reunion with oxygen, gripping the book he was reading earlier, he looked at his  _hyungs_ who were giving him expectant eyes, leaving their snack party behind, save for Taewoong that would sneak a chip on his mouth every now and then.

He groaned, “You remember Ong Seongwoo?”

Their eyes widened at the mention of his name, it wasn’t a big thing when Daniel told them he was bisexual but having a long-term crush on the university sweetheart was something else.

Jisung spoke first, overcoming his shock, “I didn’t know you’d be his student.”

“So you didn’t tell me even if you’ve known it for an almost a year now,” Daniel said, Jisung along with the other guys has already graduated, leaving Daniel behind. But they still got in touch and would arrange a get-together sometimes, Jisung as he said it, is also teaching at his  _alma mater_ like Seongwoo.

And he’d known that Daniel’s crush is also teaching at the same university but he never bothered to tell him. One of the gossips he’d forgotten to tell Daniel. He thought he’s becoming rustic on it now, because of stressful students.

“Well, I thought it would be better for the two of you to actually meet, don’t wanna spoil the fun and surprise.” Jisung defended.

“Argh! I hate you  _hyung._ ” was only Daniel’s response, burying his face on the couch’s arm.

“So he’s your instructor or something?” Jaehan asked caught up with curiosity.

“Yeah, in literature of all subjects,” Daniel replied while waving the book in front of him to emphasize how much the thing he hates and likes can coexist.

Daniel doesn’t particularly hate reading, but he’d always prefer watching the movie or TV series of something rather than read its book.

“Seongwoo is  _actually_  the reason why you’ve been studying so hard lately?”

“You didn’t hang-out with us on the club because you’ve been actually studying for that guy whom you love  _hopelessly_?”

“Hopelessly?” Daniel looked at Jinwoo.

“Yeah, because has he ever noticed except for some casual glance when you see each other on the street? You’ve known him for  _more_  than a year, you’ve liked him since the school festival when he won the title, you’ve been roommates with him. And he’d still look at you like a distant friend.”

_Ouch, that hits and hurts._

Daniel opened his mouth to respond, tried to claw at the words but he knew Jinwoo was right.

“It was only a month of living together under the same roof, it wasn’t enough to. . . to make a move plus we were both busy, him on his thesis, me on the finals. You all know I barely passed.”

And that’s why he’s trying to impress Seongwoo now. He has never ever , ever really studied this hard on any subject, and a minor one at that. But it was Seongwoo,  _his_  Seongwoo. If he can’t make Seongwoo  _officially his_ , which is likely to happen now, then he could at least leave a good impression of him.

As usual, like that one month that passed by without anything special that happened when they were living  ~~together~~  on the same apartment, his final semester on the university was about to end again without anything happening between them other than the usual and casual teacher and student interactions.

His friends, especially Taewoong would tease him by asking him how’s it going with Seongwoo and Daniel would repeat his answer for like the sixteenth time that month, “No progress at all.” He’d laugh his heart’s content until Jisung smacks him and tell him that  _there isn’t something funny on other people’s misery_.

They were down on the last month of the semester and his classmates were so giddy to end their schooling misery. But to Daniel it was more pressuring, he was running out of time. Running out of time to risk every connection he had with Seongwoo if ever the teacher would reject him.

So when their class on that particular day has ended Daniel asked Seongwoo if he could stay a little bit longer so they can talk about their past lesson which Daniel had a hard time with; which was partly true.

Seongwoo gladly stayed as a reliable and responsible teacher would, even if it was already dark outside. But what happened next didn’t shock him much, Daniel wasn’t surprised at his impassive reaction either.

“Well, I understand that the past lesson was kind of difficult to understand, but since we’ve talked about the critical parts already I think you’d be prepared next week.” Seongwoo stood chucking his things into his bag when his wrist was suddenly caught by warm fingers.

Seongwoo looked at Daniel with confusion and the latter couldn’t look at him straight but he managed to say, “I like you Seongwoo, I like you so much. Can-Can you be my boyfriend?” his heart thrashing like crazy in his chest.

He confessed.

Seongwoo stood there for a moment, weighing his choices.

Daniel felt a warm hand patting his hand that was holding Seongwoo’s wrist. He understood the message and let go. They stood there, face to face only a few steps apart and a table in between them.

“Daniel, I’m your teacher and you’re my student,” Seongwoo said calmly.

“I know.”

“Then you know that we can’t—it’s forbidden.”

“No one has to know.” Daniel insisted, he met Seongwoo’s calm but serious eyes.

Seongwoo shook his head, “That’s not it Daniel. . .”

Receiving confessions may it be anonymous or not, may it be personal or via letters—Seongwoo had those. Daniel’s confession wasn’t the first and he thought it wouldn’t also be the last. Seongwoo was so used to it that it wasn’t much of a shock when he heard one of his favorite students confessing to him. He likes Daniel as a student, he was active in class participation, passes the exams and behaves well in class. He was also handsome and good-natured, Seongwoo considered. Getting male admirers was way more dangerous than having girls fangirling over him. They would take and force Seongwoo if they could. It was also a bit saddening how his male students who had their eyes on him think that reciting in class with the wrong answers was amusing him and would make them look cooler in his eyes when it does the opposite.

“We pledged an oath—”

“I’m graduating in a month. . .” Daniel looked at him with those pleading eyes he was used to seeing, the difference is that Daniel’s was captivating and warm. “I’ve always liked you, and. . . I don’t even know since when,” Seongwoo remembers when they were still roommates, the nights when Daniel would give him chocolate drinks when he was pulling an all-nighter for his school papers. “Seongwoo, I love you, please. . . Just one, just give me one chance.” Daniel was getting desperate.

It was nice of Daniel to still give him space when it’s practically just the two of them in the dim classroom, the sun has finally sunken.

“Graduation ball,” Seongwoo looked at Daniel, “I’ll give you my answer there.” And with that, he walked out of the room leaving a tap on Daniel’s shoulder.

 

 

When the final exams were done it had just gotten more pressuring for Daniel. The graduation ball was  _coming_.

Due to some unfortunate circumstances instead of celebrating the graduation ball before the actual graduation, they moved the even after the official graduation day.

The graduation ball was held at a hotel. And knowing youth’s raging hormones, the student body organization booked all the rooms on the same floor as the event hall for any student  _in need_  to use later that night.

The night went formal and boring at first, but when the DJ pumped up the music and the lights started dancing it became a wild mess of skins and noise, from a formal graduation ball to a casual party with dancing and laughing ecstatic students and a few teachers who chose to stay behind for the  _real_  party.

Daniel was having a good light night, he was happy just at the thought of not going to school anymore and solving mathematical problems.

Then he remembered why he was at the party. The high instantly drained out of him.

Daniel anxiously stood up from his seat to find Seongwoo when Daniel saw him walking towards him a bit swerving with a glass of alcohol in one hand. His hair a mess and Daniel wondered how could he still look so perfect when his formal long sleeves were three buttons open from the top.

“Hey, Daniel!” Seongwoo called.

“Hey. . .” Daniel responded nervously.

Tonight was supposed to be (or maybe just what Daniel thought it would be) a romantic returning of affection or a tragic rejection.

But Seongwoo was a drunken hot mess and Daniel doesn’t want an answer from a drunken guy.

“Would you like to sober up a bit before giving me my answer?” Daniel asked with his mouth dangerously close to Seongwoo’s ears that the older giggled, leaning his forehead on Daniel’s broad, firm shoulder. Daniel was glad that everyone seemed to be pretty occupied to whatever they were doing to give attention to a student and teacher flirting—besides, it doesn’t look like they’re the only ones doing it. In a corner, Daniel could make out the famous Kim Jaehwan leaning—no, sitting on Minhyun’s lap, another new teacher in their school, he graduated with Seongwoo.

Definitely drunk, Daniel thought as Seongwoo swayed on his own, luckily Daniel with his hard, muscled arms was there to catch and steady him.

“Hey, should I take you inside? You should take some rest.” Daniel suggested.

Seongwoo raised his head a bit to whisper in the younger’s ear directly, Daniel shivered at the warm breath ghosting on his ear, “Excited much? Are you rooming me this quick? Wow.” Then he giggled.

In his drunken state, Daniel could take advantage of Seongwoo but he didn’t. His conscience jabbing at him, he wasn’t raised by his parents with low morals.

With numerous stumbling and almost face-first collisions with the floor, Daniel successfully put the two of them inside one of the rooms and there, inside, were his friends playing cards that involved alcohol. Their laughter died at the sight of Daniel with Seongwoo clinging tightly to him, his face almost obscured by his bangs. Daniel was sure he made one of the biggest mistakes of his life—letting his friends see them in that situation.

They stared at each other for a second, Daniel was glad Seongwoo wasn’t making any noise that might raise Jisung’s alarm bells, indicating that he’s going in a room with a student while he’s so drunk.

Jinwoo was the one to break the awkward silence as he gestured them to get up and get out as soon as possible, to give the two the privacy they needed. As they walked by Daniel, Taewoong gave him a tap on the shoulder, whispering, “I’m so proud of you Daniel.” Then they were out without another word.

Daniel, with much difficulty, put Seongwoo as gentle as he could on a bed. He sat on the same bed beside Seongwoo, watching his sleeping magnificence.

“I’m not drunk,” Seongwoo said, eyes closed.

Daniel sighed, he can’t believe that Seongwoo who had the air of authority and unwavering bravado of a serious and strict teacher could be that impish. Alcohol could surely do miracles on people.

“You can’t walk straight, is that what you consider not-drunk?” Daniel said.

Seongwoo’s lips curled into a small smile, Daniel had to check whether his heart was still beating, “My knees are stupid. I need a new set of them; I’ve asked Santa for it for two years now.”

Daniel chuckled,  _cute_ , he thought. Since Seongwoo was being adorable under the bedside lamp, he decided to play along.

“What happened two years ago that you needed to ask for a new pair of knees?” he asked.

The teacher was silent for a second, slowly he opened his eyes, sleepiness was evident on them, “You happened Daniel.”

Dumbstruck now as to why could he be of any reason for Seongwoo’s knees’ stupidity.

“Me? Why—Why, what have I done on your knees?” he asked nervously.

Daniel was surprised that Seongwoo didn’t have any difficulty raising himself against the pillows until his back is on the bed’s headboard.

“You stupid smile was contagious,” Seongwoo confessed, looking into Daniel’s eyes, “It made my knees weak and stupid too. Your laugh was too energy draining, I find it hard to keep myself upright whenever you laugh.” Seongwoo’s smiling now, “Your mere presence makes me want to reach out to you and wrap in the tightest hug I could give so you won’t go anywhere away from me. I want to kiss you too, y’know.”

Daniel didn’t move, he opened his mouth but not a word came out of it.

“I like you too Daniel, I’ve liked you even before our eyes met in the School Festival. I’ve watched you dance and laugh with your friends from afar.” Seongwoo said, still smiling, he reached out and put his hand over Daniel’s. He was immediately overwhelmed by the younger’s warm skin, it was comforting.

“But…but we were roommates and you didn’t…do anything.” Daniel said, lowering his voice at the last two words, shyly implying that he was waiting for Seongwoo to actually do the first move.

Seongwoo chuckled lightly; Daniel swore he felt flutters in his tummy.

“Because I was afraid you did not like me. I was waiting for the same. I was waiting for you to do something for the whole time but I only got you sweet chocolate drinks. Until I realized it was nearly over and well…it went hopelessly.”

“I confessed!” Daniel insisted.

“I thought you were just making fun of me. I was scared of getting hurt, knowing you’ve got tons of admirers.”

“Guess who’s talking…” Daniel gave him a smug smile. “And, excuse me, but I don’t have any admirers.”

Seongwoo was visibly surprised, “You have; you just don’t look around you—”

“Because my eyes are always looking at you; no one but you.” Sincerity and love were evident in Daniel’s eyes.

They stared at each other for moments before they both start laughing their asses off.

“We’re so stupid, damn,” Daniel said, shaking his head at the realization.

“I know, dumb and dumber most probably.” Seongwoo seconded.

There was a moment of silence, wherein they gave themselves time to think and let their stupidity sink in on them.

Daniel was the first one to reach out and stroke that soft raven hair of Seongwoo, “So, are we dating now?”

“I guess so—yeah, we are. I really feel so stupid right now, please don’t ruin the moment.” Seongwoo joked, Daniel was laughing again it was really easy to make the younger laugh but his laughter leaves a greater impact on Seongwoo’s entirety…

“Daniel…” he called, the younger immediately looked at him.

“Can…can I kiss you?” Seongwoo requested, his eyes sincere and wanting.

Daniel almost said yes but thought better of how to feel more comfortable with Seongwoo now that they’re dating.

“No,” he said, Seongwoo’s smile instantly vanished.

“Why—” Seongwoo asked incredulously.

“You reek of alcohol.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes at the petty reason, “Says the one who down beer like he’s drinking water.”

Then they were both laughing again.

Daniel thought that it was the first time he felt his laughter and happiness resound through his body. He has never felt this warm deep inside before.

**Author's Note:**

> that was lame i know lol dont mind the title now because it's a big WTF hahahhaha
> 
> **talk to me on[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/danxk) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)**   
> 


End file.
